


tell us why

by 46days



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46days/pseuds/46days
Summary: Kyungsoo accidentally swipes right on his enemy, Chanyeol, on Tinder. Chanyeol's already swiped right on him though, making them a match.





	tell us why

Jongin almost threw his laptop against the wall when Kyungsoo swings their dorm door open and slams it behind him.

“What the fuck?” Jongin says, closing the lid of his laptop and sliding it off his chest. “Why are you wet?”

“It’s raining,” Kyungsoo mumbled, toeing off his boots and peeling off his jacket after dropping his bag down on the carpet. Jongin sits up to look out the window. “Was raining.” Kyungsoo revises.

“Well keep all that shit outside then,” Jongin said, gesturing at all the wet clothes piling up near the entrance.

“I hate him, I HATE him, I hate him.” Kyungsoo ignores Jongin as he strips down to his underwear and singlet. He rummages through his closet, throwing on whatever jumper he grabs first before finding sweat pants to put on. He then slams the closet door before diving onto his bed, curling into the blanket with a shiver.

Jongin raised an eyebrow, “Your boyfriend’s giving you trouble again?”

Kyungsoo peers out from this cocoon, “Stop calling him that!”

Jongin snorts, leaning against the wall and opening his laptop up again. “What did he do today?”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes; the last thing he wants to do is to talk about how shitty his day was—anything to _not_ say _his_ name. But then, he’s suddenly sitting up on his bed, wrapped in his blanket, and telling Jongin about how _Park Chanyeol_ from AP torts is a living nightmare.

“—And he just _smirks_! The fucker smirks as the bus doors close on me and takes off! He did that on purpose! I thought he was _finally_ going to be nice to me for _once_ since we’re now stupid partners for torts; that’s why I said it was fine if we walked together! Then he fucking distracted me and ran towards the bus—and did I tell you that was the last bus for tonight? I had to walk back home with no umbrella!”

“It’s just a fifteen-minute walk…”

“IN THE RAIN, KIM JONGIN!” Kyungsoo growled. “He doesn’t even live in the dorms! Why did he want to take the fucking bus for?”

Jongin, eyes on his computer, said, “I still don’t even know why you’re taking torts; you’re gonna end up doing it again next year—isn’t is in the J.D. curriculum?”

“Well, excuse me for wanting to get ahead?” Kyungsoo frowned. “It was a new class anyway, I wanted to take advantage of it.”

“And now _he’s_ taking advantage of you.” Jongin grins. “Look at what my girlfriend sent me,” Jongin turned his laptop so that it faced Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo sighed.

“I don’t care. She’s pretty, but I don’t care.” Kyungsoo lies back down into his pillows in a foetal position. “No need to rub it in.”

“Why don’t you just get over today, huh? It’s late, it’s Friday and we have no classes for two weeks. Go out there and get some.” Jongin said.

“I don’t want to _get_ some. I want to get _all_. I want a boyfriend. I’m lonely and I can’t rant to you always.” Kyungsoo sticks his arm out to feel around for his phone before groaning; realising he left his bag by the door.

Jongin shakes his head and gets up. He rummages through Kyungsoo’s bag and takes his phone out, handing it to his distressed roommate. “Okay, fine. Go and get it all then.” He goes back to his bed. “And I don’t mind if you rant to me, you know that.”

“Yeah, but it’s only because you don’t care.” Kyungsoo said, unlocking his phone and scrolling through his apps.

“I care,” Jongin said, though his eyes are back on his laptop screen.

“Bullshit.” Kyungsoo mumbles. “I’m gonna go find a boyfriend.”

“Yay, good for you!” Jongin said, his head snapping to his bedside table the millisecond it vibrates. He picks up his phone and answers it before the ringtone could play, “Hi baby.”

“Eugh,” Kyungsoo started to tune out Jongin talking to his girlfriend as he opens up Tinder. He checks his matches, all the conversations that fizzled out because they weren’t interesting or just wanted to bang before looking at his profile again.

He looked very nice in his photo. He only had one, but it was enough to grab all the attention he needed to maybe start something new.

But of course, that still hasn’t happened and he knows he’s hard to approach in real life so he figured it couldn’t hurt to find something online.

He swipes left a lot, being a little superficial with people’s photos. Some do catch his eye until he reads their bios and sees their other pics, but then he’s suddenly sitting up in disbelief.

Park Chanyeol showed up in his feed.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo said, his thumb hovering over Chanyeol’s profile. “Jongin! Jongin, Jongin!”

“Hang on baby, my roommate is calling me—what?”

“Jongin, Jongin, Jongin,” Kyungsoo doesn’t realise Jongin’s attention is on him when he grabs a pillow and throws it at his roommate.

“Ow, what the fuck!” Jongin groans, his laptop shutting close. He goes on his phone, “Hang on, I’ll call you right back.” He hangs up on his girlfriend before throwing the pillow back at Kyungsoo, knocking the phone out of his hand and onto the floor.

“What the hell?” Kyungsoo shoves his pillow back to where it belongs before stretching down to pick up his phone. “I almost swiped right, idiot!”

“Why did you throw that at me?” Jongin asked.

“Look!” Kyungsoo shows his phone. “The devil!”

“Oh my god,” Jongin said, getting off his bed to take Kyungsoo’s phone. “You never told me he was hot.”

“Ew, what does that matter? He’s still a jerk.” Kyungsoo said.

Jongin looks up from the screen, “So you admit he’s hot?”

“What will Jennie say when I tell her you’re calling another dude hot?” Kyungsoo snarled, hating that in the back of his mind, he can’t help but agree that Chanyeol is really good looking; attractive even more so when he’s not talking.

“Rat,” Jongin said. “You gonna swipe right though?” He asked, handing Kyungsoo’s phone back to him.

“Are you kidding me? As if!” Kyungsoo says, offended. He reaches out and takes his phone back, swiping left as soon as he has his fingers wrapped around it. “No way in hell do I wanna…”

“Oho?” Jongin stares at Kyungsoo’s phone lighting up with _It’s a match!_ _Chanyeol likes you too!_

Kyungsoo’s staring at it too, albeit upside down.

Upside down.

Jongin gave his phone back upside down.

His left is Jongin’s right.

He swiped right.

And not only that, they matched.

Kyungsoo looks up at Jongin, “What the fuck!”

“Congratulations!” Jongin couldn’t help but say. “What do you know!”

“W-what? What the fuck!” Kyungsoo turns his phone back the right side up, his eyes wide as his whole screen is filled with Chanyeol’s dumb, stupid, hot-but-with-a-cute-smile face and an option to message him. He then looks up at Jongin who’s just astounded at this sudden development. “What do I do?” 

“Uh… Ask him for nudes? I don’t know, dude! Unmatch with him!” Jongin said, being Kyungsoo’s one brain cell at the moment.

“Oh! Right!” He said, exiting that message screen and going to his matches. He clicks onto Chanyeol’s icon, his fingers working faster than when he had a paper due the next morning. He’s chanting and wishing Chanyeol hasn’t gotten any notifications yet; embarrassment burning through his body.

Clicking on the flag in the top right corner, Kyungsoo breathes out in relief when the _unmatch_ option pops up.

He clicks on it.

But then there’s another prompt.

_Are you sure? Tell us why._

“Like I need a reason!” Kyungsoo screamed at his phone, his eyes scanning the options. Stupid ass. There’s an option _no reason_ at the very bottom. He rolls his eyes at himself, and he’s about to click on it when…

 **Chanyeol:** hey ;)

 **Chanyeol:** hope the rain aint the only thing getting u wet tonight?

Kyungsoo’s just about ready to die.


End file.
